Hotel Horror
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Seto's on his way back from a business trip when he gets caught in a blizzard. What happens when he has to spend 3 days with Joey? Yaoi SetoJoey. Rating Might Change. Chapter 3 up :)
1. Chapter 1 Snowing

Hey All. This is my new story about Joey and Kaiba. I've always loved stories based around them coz they're so sweet and funny together! I just had to write my own!  
Please Read and Review!! Love yas,  
Lil'  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1- Snowing  
  
The taxi drove along slowly, sprays of snow flying as it passed. They had been driving for around three hours now. The drive should have taken little over an hour, but as the storm had gotten worse, they'd had to slow down. They'd started off at 110kmphr, and were now down to a measly 30, sometimes 40 due to the lack of visibility. The headlights set on high, only revealed flurries of snows, and occasional glimpses of the road.   
Kaiba sighed, tearing his eyes away from the dull sight of the white snow, and saved his work, before closing his laptop with a loud clack. He was exhausted, and couldn't bring himself to do any more work. All he wanted to do, was get to the hotel, and go to sleep. He was on his way back to Domino City after a series of business meetings in different towns. The traveling, meetings, and stress caused by having such morons for employees had taken its toll. If he thought he could find anyone on short notice who could do the job even slightly better, he would have happily fired everyone. But as it was, he couldn't, not for lack of trying, and was therefore stuck with the fools.   
Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the driver had said something.   
"What?" he snapped, possibly a little harsher than necessary, but he didn't really care. He was in a bad mood, and the man was only a taxi driver after all.   
"Uh… I-I… said we're he-here, sir." The man stammered.   
_Man can't even talk properly._ Kaiba grunted, and peered out the windows, catching a glimps of a dark shape, and a light through the snow.   
"How much?" he asked, flipping open his wallet.   
"Se-seventy…" Kaiba interrupted the driver's stammering by slapping a $100 bill on the console.   
"Keep the change, and I'll get my own luggage."   
Kaiba managed to get himself, his briefcase and the suitcase out of the taxi, and slam the door, before the driver could compose himself enough to stammer a "Thank you."   
Growling at the snow that immediately covered him, he slogged towards the building and lights, half carrying, half dragging his things.   
"Ouf", suddenly, something hit him hard in the stomach, pushing all the air out of him, and causing him to drop his luggage. Doubling over a little, and reaching his hands out to find what he had walked into, he tried to regain his breathe, then lost it again as his hands hit a frozen metal rail. His hands were instantly numbed, and the shock of the cold sent his regained breathe shooting back out.   
"Ugh." He muttered, rubbing his hands to get some feeling back before picking up his gear again, and following the rail. After a few meters he reached a set of steps, and climbed up them to reach the hotel reception. He shouldered open the door, and was blasted with warmth, instantly melting the snow which covered him.   
Sighing with both relief and sorrow, relief at the warmth, sorrow at the fact that he was now soaked, he dropped his things at the counter, before ringing the bell sitting atop it.  
  
A few seconds later, a boy of around 20, with dusty brown hair came out from a back room.   
He looked Kaiba over before saying, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any vacancies. There's another hotel around an hour down the road."   
Kaiba glared at the boy and growled slightly.   
"My name is Seto Kaiba. I have a reservation."   
Stunned, he blinked, before stammering. "Mr… Kaiba….?"   
"Yes." Kaiba said simply.   
The boy blinked some more. "Ah… I'm very sorry sir, but reservations are automatically cancelled if the customer hasn't arrived by 7 o'clock. And it's now…. 9:57pm."   
"I don't care." Kaiba said, glaring more. "I reserved a room, and I demand somewhere to stay."   
The boy was visibly shaking, and said something which sounded vaguely like "Yes sir", before turning and taking a key off a hook on the board behind him.   
"Room 9, on the left as you leave here, ninth one along. Would you like any help with your luggage?"   
Kaiba took the key, "No." he said sharply, and turned his back.   
_Why on earth would I want help from a buffoon like you?_   
Once again picking up his gear, he exited the reception. The cold hit him like a sledge hammer, and he was instantly shivering, as the snow which had melted on him before, froze once more. Shivering, he walked down the path past the rooms, counting the doors as he went.   
_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…Ahh!_   
At the ninth door he stopped. On the door was a metal 9, indicating it was the right room. His hands numb, Kaiba fumbled in the pocket of his winter trench-coat for the key. Finally retrieving it, he tried to put it into the lock, but was shivering so much that it took a few goes before he got it in. Turning the key, he opened the door.  
  
---------------------  
  
Joey groaned and rolled over. He'd been having a very nice dream… about food, thank you very much, and did not want to wake up. But the darned window would just not stop RATTLING! Rolling over again, he buried his face in the pillow, and wished he was at home in his own comfortable bed.  
"Bloody storm…" he muttered.   
In reality he was pretty lucky to be where he was, in a nice warm bed, instead of in his car freezing to death. He was driving back home after visiting his sister, Serenity, and their mother. On the way, the storm had hit, and he'd heard on the radio it was expected to turn into a blizzard, and that people should stay warm and inside. He was lucky to have even seen the hotel through the storm, let alone get a room. The old man who'd given him a key said it had been reserved, but since the guy never showed, he could have it.   
The window rattled again.   
"BLOODY HELL!" Joey jumped up, tore off the blanket, and went to the window, opening it, and slamming it closed again before too much snow could enter. The window stopped rattling. Satisfied, he returned to his bed, and settled down to dream of pizza and doughnuts.   
A few minutes later, just as he was falling asleep again, the rattle returned.  
"Ugh…" he groaned, too lazy to get up again. The rattle continued.   
_Hang on… _he thought, _That aint the window! That's comin' from the door._   
Joey blinked in the darkness. The door… didn't that mean someone was trying to get in? At this thought, he sat bolt up right, then as he heard something slide into the lock, jumped up and ran to the door, standing against the wall, so whoever entered wouldn't see him.   
The door swung open, hard, and Joey just managed to stop it before it smacked into him. He heard some muttering and cursing, then two thuds as things were dropped on the floor.   
"Where is the light switch?" he heard the intruder mutter.   
_Light switch…Why would a thief turn on the lights?_   
Suddenly light flooded the room. Blinking his eyes to clear the spots, Joey slid his head around the door, and came face to face with a nightmare. There, standing in his room, reaching out to swing the door closed, was Seto Kaiba.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
There you have it! The first chapter! What did you think, do you like it? huh huh???  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
If you do I'll lurv u 4eva n eva n eva n eva.... continues for the rest of eternity   
Just review!!! Criticism is welcome!   
Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2 Your Room My Ear!

  
Here's the second chapter.   
And I got reviews!! W00T!! **(-**jumps up and down, goes psycho (candy!), and glomps everyone within a 5mile radius**-) **   
I LOVE REVIEWS!!!   
…..**(-**Hint Hint**-)**  
Ok... hang on, I gotta do it...  
**Misura:** This is freaky, your 1 of my fav FanFic authors and you reviewed my story? blinks stunned Neways... you haven't read the second chapter yet, so I doubt it's who you think it is!!! But still, do tell! Seto's reaction is my attempt (note ATTEMPT) at humour. Not really sure how good it is.   
**Yamia-chan:** Don't worry... I love you 4eva n eva n eva n eva neva(you get the idea?) too now =P....advice...start running!!   
**PepperFang:** (-pats on head-) good dog. Thank you :) And Seto and Joey aren't cute...THEY'RE ADORABLE!!!!   
**Elusia:** Thank you :) Personally, I hate it when ppl make him sickeningly sweet. He's a dry bastard 4 gods sake!! A sexy dry bastard, but still!   
**DemonSurfer:** Warning! Candy sends Lil' hypo, which makes one amazingly psycho and crazy person. But thank you neways :)   
**YYY:** Uh.... I updated :)   
  
And thank you to all others!! I'm sorry but I hate it when with an update you get responses to like 50 reviews, so I'm limiting myself to 5. Okay... I'll shuddup now...   
Enjoy!   
Lil'   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
**Chapter 2- Your Room My Ear!**   
  
Joey felt his eyes widen comically, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Kaiba… Seto Kaiba… THE Seto Kaiba! Was standing in front of him, Joey Wheeler, in HIS hotel room, looking at him as though he'd grown another head.   
"Kaiba?" he said in disbelief, blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.   
"Mutt." Kaiba replied coldly. Joey growled, and as per usual, Kaiba smirked.   
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Joey said, deciding not to take the 'mutt' bait.   
"Your room?" Kaiba said, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't know they let dogs stay here."   
Joey forced himself not to growl, and prove Kaiba right once again.   
"Anyway, this is MY room, I reserved it weeks ago."   
Joey blinked and something clicked… So Kaiba was the person that had reserved the room, and not showed. Then another thing clicked. The old man gave Joey Kaiba's room? He must be crazy! Realizing he was muttering under his breathe, he stopped, and looked at Kaiba defiantly.   
"Yeah well, you never showed. They gave me the room."   
"I don't care. This is my room. I don't know why the buffoon at reception even sent me here knowing someone was already here." Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he thought, and then looked up a Joey. Seeing the look in his eyes, Joey backed away, and was about to run into the bathroom so he could lock himself in, but was too late. He'd only managed a few steps before Kaiba had grabbed him by the back of his collar, and was determinedly dragging him towards the door.   
"Hey!... Hey!" Joey tried to tear himself from Kaiba's grip, and simply proceeded to choke himself more.   
"What are you doing?! You can't kick me out!" Kaiba tugged harder.   
"Hey!! You're choking me!" Joey coughed for emphasis. Kaiba stopped, and turned to look at him.   
"Fine." He said. Joey turned to look at Kaiba, rubbing his throat meaningfully. Kaiba rolled his eyes slightly, and reached out again. Joey tried to duck away, but wasn't fast enough, and found himself once again being dragged, this time by his… ear?!   
"Hey! That's my ear!" he shrieked as pain shot through it.   
Kaiba had dragged Joey back over to the door, and was now attempting to open it with one hand, while holding a squirming Joey by the ear. When he was stopped from opening the door by Joey's wriggling, he tugged on his ear. Hard.   
"Owww! That's attached you know!" This was the first time Joey had ever been pulled by the ear, and he wasn't particularly enjoying it. He was actually quite fond of that ear, but Kaiba seemed determined to rip it off.   
Just then, Kaiba managed to open the door. Suddenly, they were both covered with snow as the pile which had been leaning against the door came tumbling into the room, and onto them. Joey's legs from the knees down were instantly freezing, but his ear, miraculously had stopped hurting. Looking at Kaiba, he realized the teenager was no longer holding his ear. Kaiba wasn't even paying any notice to Joey. Instead, he was trying to push the door closed, as more snow flew into the room, and piled up at the door.   
Relieved at having his ear freed, he was about to make a run for that bathroom when he noticed how quickly the pile of snow was growing. Joey sighed, and decided to give up on locking himself away. Instead he thought he'd better help Kaiba close the door before the both ended up as popsicles. Pushing his shoulder against the door along with Kaiba, he heaved with all his might. Instead of the door moving forward, he skidded backwards on the snow and went sprawling in it.   
"Ahh! It's coooollllddd!" He cried.   
Kaiba, still pushing the door, though not getting anywhere, glanced down it him.   
"Frozen water tends to be cold, mutt. Now stop lazing around and help me."   
Joey growled, but stood and brushed himself off, once again leaning his shoulder against the door and pushing. This time though, he made sure his feet were secure. Joey and Kaiba with their combined strength... well, mostly Joey's strength of course, soon had the door closed, and Joey stood shivering, back against the door while Kaiba stood nearby and stared at him.   
"Well, wh-what n-n-now?" Joey chattered.   
"I guess we're both stuck here." Kaiba frowned, as though not too pleased at the thought.   
"Yeah well I aint happy 'bout it either, Kaiba!" Kaiba simply glared at him and started pacing.   
Joey, frustrated with Kaiba after being in a room with him for only a few minutes, decided to go get out of his now wet clothes, and into some dry ones. Stalking past Kaiba, he grabbed some clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.   
  
---------------------  
  
Kaiba paced in the small hotel room. From one wall, to the other, occasionally glancing to the puddle which was growing as the snow melted, or the bathroom door Joey had disappeared into. For the first time in years… Kaiba had no clue what to do. Because of this blizzard, he was now stuck in a hotel room, along, with Joey 'The Mutt' Wheeler, for God knows how long. And contrary to popular belief… Kaiba didn't hate the puppy. Kaiba wasn't actually the cold hearted bastard people thought he was, atleast… not since a duel with Yugi Motou, the little runt. After one of their duels the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle had sent Seto's darker half to the Shadow Realm, leaving a vulnerable Seto Kaiba behind. After that, he'd done the only thing he knew how… pretend. He'd pretended to still be the same cold-hearted bastard as before, and now he couldn't remember what it was like not to pretend. The mask he'd put on had become almost impossible to take off, except around Mokuba. He paced some more, this time glancing at the bathroom door. Unfortunately… wearing his mask didn't stop him from having feelings. Kaiba stopped and stared as the bathroom door opened. Out came Joey, not longer dressed in his wet clothes. Instead he was wearing… blue pajamas with clouds and puppy dogs on them?   
Kaiba blinked and shook his head.   
_I must be imagining things. _   
He looked again… nope, they were still there.   
"Uh… Joey?" Joey, who had stalked over to the bed, looked up at him.   
"What?"   
"What are you wearing?"   
Joey looked down.   
"Pjs… aint you ever seem them before?"   
Kaiba looked him over slowly, allowing disdain to show on his face. "I can't say I've seen that particular print before."   
Joey looked down again and blushed.   
"Shuddup… Serenity gave 'em to me, ok?"   
Kaiba just smirked, then yawned as all his exhaustion from the previous days hit him. He eyed the bed, and watched as Joey climbed into it. Kaiba began tapping his foot, and Joey looked up at him again.   
"Whhhaaatttt?" he whined.   
"Mutt, what do you think you're doing?"   
Joey blinked, obviously thinking it a stupid question.   
"Uh... goen to bed?"   
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Dog's sleep on the floor."   
"Pff… As if Kaiba, I was 'ere first, this is MY bed."   
Kaiba continued to tap his foot, staring impatiently at the blonde.   
"I am NOT sleeping on tha floor Kaiba!" Joey cried, clutching the doona to his chest.   
Kaiba groaned, knowing there were two things you couldn't argue with Joey about and win... Food, and sleeping.   
"Fine, it's a double bed. I'll allow you to share it."   
"You'll allow me to share it?!" Joey started indignantly, "Now see here Kaiba…"   
Before Joey could start a spiel on how Kaiba wasn't above him, Kaiba smirked to himself _Atleast not yet…,_ he interrupted saying forcefully,   
"Yes I'll allow you to share my bed. Now I'm going to get changed." putting emphasis on the my.   
Turning his back on Joey to end all discussion, Kaiba stepped over to where he'd dropped his suitcase. Turning it right side up, and unzipping it, he flipped it open. Sitting on the top, where he'd made sure they were, was a black turtleneck, and a pair of black pants he'd recently been wearing to bed, as they were considerably warmer than his usual silk pajamas. Taking his toiletries bag with him, he entered the bathroom. As quickly as possible, he got changed, and brushed his teeth and hair, before exiting the bathroom. He tossed the clothes he had been wearing atop his suitcase, too tired to bother folding them, and hung his trench-coat over a chair. Noticing Joey was already asleep, and dreaming of food judging from the murmurs relating to chocolate and chips, he quietly walked to the light switch and flicked it, before sliding into bed alongside Joey.   
  
---------------------   
  
Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
Pretty short, yes, but oh well. I'm on holidays now, so it'll give me time to think up some truly perverted things. Note: Ok.... you might think Kaiba would wear something sexier to bed hey? But still... I couldn't think of anything, and it IS cold!   
**Misura:** So whaddaya think now? =P I'm thinkin of adding a twist with the old dood... Not sure what yet.   
Please review, Chocolate and huggs to neone who reviews!!! And if you're lucky, and nice, maybe some kisses! :) **(-**Lil's evil half starts muttering about nobody reviewing if they might get kisses**-)** (when exactly I got an evil half I do not know...)   
Also, if anyone has ideas for conflict or nethin between Joey and Kaiba, ideas are welcome!   
I'll update soonies :)   
Love yous!!!   
Lil' 


	3. Chapter 3 Teddy Bear

As promised... the third chapter of Hotel Horror. Yes... it's a day late, I'm sorry, but I had to work. It took me ages to do because I got really stuck on Kaiba. I'm trying to make sure there's no major OOCness. Kaiba is sexy with his bastard attitude, I'd hate to ruin it too much. But anyway, it mainly took me so long because I wrote three versions of this chapter, before molding them into one. Btw... can't remember who right now... The idea of Kaiba being snuggly is a good one, but I'd already thought of it :-P

Enough of my blathering!!

A few reviews will be answered at the bottom.

Love you all!

Lil'

****

* * *

**..::HOTEL HORROR::..**  
**Chapter 3- Teddy Bear**

Seto Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, sleep still having a firm hold on him. Staring at the ceiling above him, he frowned. Strange... his ceiling was pale blue, not white, and his bed was much more comfortable. Kaiba's mind cleared slightly, and jerking upright, he noticed he was shivering and had nothing covering him save his clothes. Looking left and right for his covers, he noticed a sleeping figure next to him wrapped in the blankets. Suddenly what had happened the previous night flooded back to him, and he flopped back down sighing.

Raising his arm to his face, he pushed a button on his watch so the face lit up, allowing him to see the time in the dark room. 5:32 am. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, smothering himself in the pillow. Not even after being exhausted the night before could he manage to sleep in. Rolling onto his side so he could breathe again, he stared at the dark shape next to him.

_Joey_.

He remember last night, and the argument they'd had. the scathing comments he'd made, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

_How ironic... the guy I like the most and I'm a right jerk to him._

_But that's right, I'm the cold-hearted bastard that cares for no-one save his brother._

Seto snorted, and shoved all thoughts of feeling out of my head. It was way too early to be pondering that sort of thing, and all he wanted to be feeling right now was warm.

Seto, now determined to get warm and sleep a while longer, grabbed a free corner of the doona and tugged. Joey slowly rolled towards him, allowing the doona to unravel.

"Unh…that's mine."

Thinking Joey had woken up, he stopped pulling, and put his face closer to the blondes trying to see him. Eyes closed, lightly snoring, Joey lay there, and Kaiba decided he was most definitely asleep. Kaiba lay his head on Joey's pillow, his face just inches away from other boys. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Kaiba could make out Joey's face. The long light lashes brushing his cheek, the full lips twitching from smile to frown and back as he dreamed. At such a close proximity, Kaiba could feel Joey's warm breathe blowing onto his face, lightly tickling his nose. Kaiba watched as in his sleep, Joey puckered his lips, before lightly moaning. Forcing thoughts this sound brought up out of his mind, Kaiba rolled over, taking more of the doona with him. He curled up underneath it happily as it was already warm from Joey. The doona smelt of the boy too. Strangely enough it reminded Kaiba of vanilla and apples. Not really what he though Joey would smell like. Kaiba pulled the doona up higher, lightly covering half his face and breathed in Joey's scent.

_I'm pathetic. Really pathetic. How the hell can I like someone like him?_

He sighed again, before turning to look at Joey once more. He'd never admit in public, hell, it'd taken him months to admit it in private!, but he adored to puppy. Everything about him in fact. The mop of blonde hair, falling over honey brown eyes. The dopey way he looked sometimes, how cute he was when he was angry… He was well and truly smitten, and he knew it. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Baka Yugi and his darned Millennium Puzzle." He muttered to himself. Kaiba didn't believe in all that mumbo-jumbo about magic, but he couldn't deny his darker side being sent away by Yugi. Whether it was by magic, or some other force he wasn't quite sure, but since that day he'd never been the same.

Slowly, Kaiba reached out a hand and lightly brushed Joey's hair. The silken strands slid through his fingers easily. At the disturbance to Joey's hair, the smell of apple grew stronger. Joey stirred slightly, and Kaiba jerked his hand away, as though burned.

Kaiba cursed himself mentally for doing something as stupid as caressing Joey. What if he'd woken up? He could just imagine Joey's reaction... shock, horror, and allot of swearing.

He'd only been around Joey for a little while, and already he was turning soft. Smelling him? Watching him sleep? Playing with his hair?!

"Shit."

Kaiba mentally berated himself for showing a shred of emotion. The fact that he was alone and no one could see him being... sweet didn't seem to register. How on earth was he going to survive spending time in such close proximity to the blonde haired puppy? The temptation to touch him was strong already, and he'd only just woken up.

Slowly Kaiba reached out his hand, and once again stroked Joey's hair. Joey sighed, and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Seeing this, Kaiba himself smiled a little. Joey was awfully cute while sleeping.

Seto lay there in the darkness, allowing himself to toy with Joey's blonde hair as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought before the darkness claimed him was _Me? Showing emotion? Hell must be freezing over._

****

* * *

Joey awoke to the dim sunlight filtering into his face. He groaned a little, as he had been happily dreaming of apple crumble[1], and he'd just **had** to wakeup (AN:...sarcasm). In fact, he wasn't really sure what had woken him up. He was tired, and when he was tired he was quite able to sleep past lunch time. Blinking his eyes, Joey pondered whether it was worth getting up or not. It was just then that something tickled his nose. Still busy pondering the advantages and disadvantages of getting up or staying in bed, he didn't really pay much attention, and simple wriggled his nose a little. Unfortunately, the ticklish feeling didn't go away. This time, he reached up to rub his nose. Instead of his hand coming into contact with his nose as he thought it would, it came in contact with something soft and silky. Blinking, this time from confusion rather than lack of sleep, Joey looked slightly down at what he was holding away from his nose. It was hair… brown hair… Nice smelling brown hair. Which most certainly was not his. Brushing more hair aside, he revealed a pale sleeping face. Slowly it clicked... brown hair, pale face, sleeping beside him... Kaiba! Joey jumped, and leant as far backwards as possible without falling off the bed in order to get a better look at the face. Yes, it was definitely Kaiba. A Kaiba whom was pressed against him, with his arm wrapped lightly around his back, and had previously had his face buried in Joey's chest.

Using his great intelligence and powers of deduction, Joey concluded Kaiba must have moved from his side of the bed during the night. Slightly scared, he shuddered. Joey stayed leaning away from the other boy, for a second, staring at him, before he was jerked forward again. Stunned, he found himself once again being smothered by sweet scented hair, while something toyed with his own.

Joey blinked stunned. Kaiba had an arm wrapped around him with the hand tangled in his hair. It was bad enough Kaiba was this close to him, but pulling him back, and playing with his hair?

"What the hell does he think I am? A teddy bear?!"

Muttering something about Kaiba and his plushies, Joey pulled away again, gently untangling Kaiba's fingers from his hair. Once free, he quickly climbed out of the bed before Kaiba could re-attach himself.

"And I thought you were scary when you were awake!" he said to the sleeping boy, who had now attached himself to the pillow Joey had been using. Shaking his head slightly, Joey collected his clothes and toiletries which would be needed for a shower. Glancing once more at Kaiba, Joey headed off to the bathroom to shower, thinking of the dirt Joey had on Kaiba now.

****

* * *

Joey returned from his shower, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, still steaming hair dripping water down his back, to find Kaiba still asleep in the bed.

"So much for being a hard working CEO." he said to the sleeping boy. It was 11am and Kaiba still wasn't up. Joey was amazed, Kaiba always called him lazy, and here he was, on a Wednesday, still asleep. Joey shook his head, and dropped his pajamas unceremoniously on the end of the bed. Joey looked once more at the peacefully sleeping brunette.

_Hmm... Peacefully sleeping..._

Joey grinned evilly as a plan came to mind. Kaiba wouldn't be peacefully sleeping for much longer! Reaching out tentatively, Joey poked Kaiba. He didn't stir. Joey grinned, and poked him a little harder, then harder again, but Kaiba still didn't move. Quite happy the boy was a fairly deep sleeper, Joey decided to carry out his plan, and went back into the bathroom. After filling his rinsing glass[2] with water, he returned to bedside, grinning evilly down on the oblivious boy. Just to make sure, Joey poked him one last time. Still no movement.

Snickering, he held the glass over Kaiba's face, and slowly tipped it. A drop fell, landing on Kaiba's cheek. The boy didn't move. Tilt, and another drop fell, this time landing on the side of Kaiba's nose. Kaiba twitched, but didn't wake. Now laughing evilly, Joey tipped the glass much further, pouring a steady stream of water over Kaiba's face. He should have been prepared, he knew that much water would wake Kaiba up, but of course, being the blonde he is, he didn't think ahead and consider the brunettes reaction.

****

* * *

Kaiba jumped up in the bed, water streaming down his nose, and screamed with anger. Dashing it from his eyes with the back of a hand, he looked around for the fool who had done such a thing, and his eyes alighted on the only person in the room, one Joey 'The Mutt' Wheeler.

Joey was standing beside the bed, a hand clutching a half full glass of water. Joey just stood there, staring at Kaiba, the evil smirk still pulling at his lips. Seto simply stared at the glass, still in shock. Joey, feeling proud of himself for pulling a trick on the brunette, smirked some more, before he noticed Kaiba's gaze. Joey followed Kaiba's gaze, until he too was staring at the half-empty glass of water. Seeing the evidence still clutched in his hand, a look of horror passed over Joey's face, and he quickly hid the glass behind his back.

"Uh… G'mornin Kaiba." Joey plastered a look of innocent stupidity on his face, which Kaiba didn't believe for one second.

Slowly, Kaiba got up off the bed.

Seeing the look on Kaiba's face, Joey slowly took a step backwards. Eyes narrowing further, Kaiba took a step forward, resulting in Joey retreating more, and continuing to retreat. Slowly, menacingly, Kaiba walked towards Joey, a faint growl coming from his throat. Joey continued to back away from the angry looking boy, a look of fear on his face. That was until his back hit a wall, a which time a look of terror replaced the one of fear. Kaiba continued to hunt Joey, and stopped just a few inches from him.

Now standing in front of his, Kaiba simply stared at Joey, allowing the boy to squirm.

_He looks cute when he's terrified... No no! Bad thoughts!_

Kaiba blinked at the slight conversation he was having with himself, causing Joey to blink with confusion.

After he'd regained control of himself, Kaiba grabbed Joey's collar, using it to lift him off the ground, and pressed his body against the blonde in order to hold him up without having to use much strength. Joey stared at Kaiba with wide-eyed terror, more worried about the imminent beating than the fact that they were closer than they had been earlier.

Joey closed his eyes, prepared to take the beating like a man, and not whimper or try to run.

Kaiba looked the blonde in front of him over. It was true, he was cute when he was scared. And having his body pressed up against him wasn't doing much for his self control. Forcing the need of his body down, he gritted his teeth and growled.

"Mutt, what made you wake me up in that way?"

Joey's eyes flew wide open with shock when the punch didn't come.

"You wouldn't wake up, it's not my fault you're so damned lazy."

Kaiba glared at Joey, the glare cold enough to make the snow outside seem warm. After standing there like that for a few moments longer, Kaiba let go of Joey. Joey, free of the restraint, dropped to ground, and glared up at Kaiba.

"Next time, just leave me the hell alone."

****

* * *

Joey, stunned, but not willing to show any form of weakness to the blue eyed CEO, simply glared as his back as Kaiba collected his gear and entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Joey leaned back against the wall, watching the door Kaiba had disappeared into. After a few moments, the sounds of water started up, and Joey sighed as relief washed through him. Though he would never admit it, the evil glint Kaiba had in his eye had terrified him. He'd never seen anything like it in all his time of bullying Kaiba. And that was a pretty long time. Shrugging it off, Joey decided he had better things to do with his time than ponder Kaiba's eyes. Joey's stomach agreed whole heartedly with him as it let off an enormous growl. All thoughts of the previous events now gone from his mind, Joey looked around the room.

"I wonder if there's any food..."

****

* * *

[1] I was eating apple crumble while editing this :-)

[2] Rinsing glass... just incase people don't know... glass used for rinsing the mouth out after brushing teeth!! My friend asked me :-/

There you have it. Was it as good as the previous chapters? Anything I need to improve on? Ahhh I love Joey's evil side, MWUAHAHAHAHA omg... that gave me an idea for a story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No... not about Joey's evil side, though I could do that too. This is more original... I'll think about it! It'd be different!!! But anyways, I'm getting distracted!

A little teaser for the next chapter... Kaiba having a shower can be very... interesting sometimes. ;-)

Ok ok....

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!!!!!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! pounces on random people and squeezes air out of them

**Miyabi:** Did you know that I love you?? :-) You are seriously the best reviewer, ty sooo much! glomps And I must compliment you on FoD, I still love it. But how long til they get together? I read the story and bounce going has it happened, has it happened? And I need you to write any lemony bits you're gonna do to get ideas for mine :-P

**mandapandabug:** Awww... You don't want kisses?? Why nooottttt? pouts, then kisses you anyway hehehe. Fighting over food... never thought of that. Wait...what kind of food does Kaiba like?! Now thats something to ponder... Anyways, ty, glad you like it :-) and I hope you do review me later!

**DemonSurfer:** Still scitzo? ;-) Well, I was referring to normal kisses... but I spose I could get some Hershey kisses... they cost like $1.50 though... and I can't guarantee you'd get any. Chocolate = Good!! hehe Ty for reviewing my stories :-) huggle and Btw... Who is Rambo? Your muse yes... but...who? lol

**fanficlunatic234:** I know what you mean about misura being the God of fanfiction... I'm a big fan myself!! Omg, poor misura. It must be freaky reading about talking about being his/her(?) fan. I'm glad you think it's funny :-)

**joey-baby:** ty, thats really sweet! cuddles

**ime back:** lol no...go ahead... the more the merrier! Or the psycoer Lil' goes... ;-)

And of course... Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and feel free to review some more!!!!!!!

Byeeeeee!!


End file.
